


Fuse

by Saucery



Series: Space Husbands [10]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bonding, Control Issues, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr, Pre-Sex, Restraint, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Spockbreak, Spocksplode, Telepathy, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сплав](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428592) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



> _fuse_  
>  — n  
> 1\. a tube, cord, or the like, filled or saturated with combustible matter, for igniting an explosive.  
> 2\. a protective device, used in an electric circuit, containing a conductor that melts under heat produced by an excess current, thereby opening the circuit.  
> — v  
> 3\. to combine or blend by melting together; melt.  
> 4\. to unite or blend into a whole, as if by melting together.  
> 5\. to become liquid under the action of heat; melt.  
> 6\. to become united or blended.  
> 7\. to overload an electric circuit so as to burn out a fuse.

* * *

 

"You," Spock says, "are the worst habit I have ever made the mistake of acquiring."

Jim breathes. Thinly. "Bad habit, huh?" His pulse is high and jumpy, but Spock's right up against him, pinning him, holding him still. "Think you can break it?"

Spock's hands tighten, so painfully that Jim almost thinks it's his _wrists_ that'll break, before Spock growls, in a low voice: "No."

Jim shudders. "Oh." He's hard, harder than he's ever been in his life, and he's never been this desperately, terrifyingly turned on - inside _and_ out, scraped raw and his breath dragging out of him, jagged and hurt, as if over broken glass.

"Do you want to," Spock says, and it isn't a question. Jim should probably be scared, but he isn't; he feels high and heat-crazy instead, and arches up against Spock, rubbing, panting. Spock doesn't budge - just stands there like a stone, implacable, a pillar that Jim ruts against. "Bond with me, do you want to. Know me. Do you want."

"Yes," Jim says (thinks), _yes_ , looking at those dark eyes and thinking of the wilderness in them, savage and unbound, neat rows of logic laid waste as if by a firestorm, and Jim could be in it if he wanted to, burning up right along with it, could be -

"Then open for me," Spock whispers, and.

For a moment, Jim thinks Spock means his mouth, but then Spock lets go of Jim's hands and reaches for his face, fingertips pressing into Jim's temples like spikes of heat, and Jim feels a slight push against his mind, like someone leaning against a door. The weight of that push starts growing, though, becoming heavy, then heavier, then _unbearable_ , and Jim makes this _sound_ , or thinks he does, and -

"My mind to your mind," says Spock, and the door -

 

 

\- shatters.

 

* * *

 

**fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
